Judas
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Oneshot* Based on the song Judas by Lady Gaga. Cody Rhodes / Layla / Wade Barrett


**A oneshot that I've been working on for ages!**

**It's based on the Lady Gaga song Judas.  
>I do not own anybody in this story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…<em>**

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

She laid on the king size bed in the foetal position as he paced the floor by the window with no real purpose, other than perhaps burning off the anger and frustration that was coursing through his body and clouding his mind.

"Cody?" she spoke, in her soft English accent.

"What have I ever done to hurt you?" the young man asked, sinking to the floor as his legs gave out.

"Cody…" she spoke again, touching his arm with her trembling hand.

"Don't…" he shook his head, trying to disguise the fact that he was now crying.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." The petite brunette spoke in a mere whisper.

"But you knew, you must have known…" Cody accused her.

"No, I swear." Her brown eyes pleading.

"Why do you always go back to him?" asked the young man, his blue eyes empty.

"I…I don't know, I just…" she exhaled deeply.

"I think you do know." Cody nodded slowly.

_**Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…**_

_**Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…**_

The petite brunette perched herself on the end of the bed and stared at the pictures on her cell phone. She was smiling in almost every one, her white teeth exposed and her brown eyes shining brightly. Coming to a different picture she stopped, her manicured thumb hovering over the button for the next photo. It was the both of them together, she with a certain sparkle in her eyes and he with an expression that conveyed pride and satisfaction.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly, like smoky quartz stones set behind his dark lashes. His crooked nose paved the way6 down to his rose coloured lips, thin and curved into a smirk against his pale skin. Everything about the man enticed her, from the slicked back ebony hair to the rough yet somehow gentlemanly accent. And with his English tones, a simple red rose, which he would present to her every time they met, and which would have her swept into his arms and into his bed.

**_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby…_**

**_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby…_**

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Cody asked as he peered over her shoulder at the photo.

"Yes." She replied, seeing no reason now to lie.

A whimper escaped from her pouting lips as Cody picked her up and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders. The cell phone tumbling to the floor as she brought her hands to cover his hands.  
>"Even after three times? He's betrayed you and you still love him?" Cody's eyes darkened.<p>

She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to make a sound.

"You'd still go back to him now, wouldn't you?" He asked as he released her from his grip.

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

"I never meant to hurt you…" her voice wavered as she locked her brown; tear filled eyes with his blue ones.

"But you have Layla, you have hurt me." Cody spoke in a quiet rasp that indicated he was about to cry.

"He does love me." She nodded, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"Damn it Layla! Three times! You want me to name them?" he asked her, exasperated.

"No!" Layla wept, picking up her phone from the floor.

"He'll treat you like a princess for a week, then he'll treat you like nothing." Cody told her.

"This time will be different." The brunette replied, stuffing her cell phone into her bag.

"You really believe that Lay? Then go, you have my permission, go to him!" the young man yelled.

"I will! Goodbye Cody!" Layla yelled in reply as she exited the hotel room.

**_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby…_**

**_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby…_**

Pushing the relevant floor on the elevator, Layla waited impatiently as the floors lit up. As the doors separated, she hurriedly jumped in and pushed the button for his floor. There was a man and a woman in the elevator, neither paying any attention to see the tears on Layla's cheek or wonder why she wore only a white vest and black velour track pants.

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

Reaching her floor, the petite brunette stepped out of the doors and hurried down the hall to his room, keeping her eyes to the ground. Her elevator ride had actually given her time to think. Maybe Cody was right, and she was foolish to keep going back to him. When she saw him she was going to tell him it was over, for good. She had a good thing with Cody, that maybe she could salvage if she cut ties with her other man.

Raising her fist, she knocked three times on the wooden door. She heard muffled footsteps approaching and finally the door opened to reveal him.

He was topless, wearing only black boxer shorts and in his hand, he held a single red rose, which he offered to her.

"I was expecting you." He spoke in his English accent, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

A breath held in Layla's throat as his stubble grazed her soft skin.

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I'm in love with Judas…_**

"Aren't you going to come in?" he asked her.

"Stu…" she began.

"Yes?" he asked her, his eyes piercing hers.

"Nothing." She shook her head, following him inside and closing the door.

**_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel,_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby…_**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>****Any chance of a review? xxx **


End file.
